marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dane Whitman (Earth-TRN562)
, ; | Relatives = Nathan Garrett (uncle) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, student | Education = | Origin = Human, Dane Whitman came into possession of the Ebony Blade and his uncle's equipment. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (June 9th, 2016) | Quotation = As long as the Ebony Blade blazes darkly in my hand, I must fight on! No matter how late I am to class! | Speaker = Black Knight (Dane Whitman) | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Dane Whitman inherited the Ebony Blade from his uncle, and became the Black Knight. British Invasion At some point in time, Dane became corrupted by the blade and started attacking heroes all throughout Europe, with the intent of leeching their powers to feed the sword's hunger. After defeating many European heroes, still wanting more power, he decided to turn his attention to the Avengers Academy students. Dane used a portal to get to the Academy, and brought Union Jack, and Captain Britain who he had captured with him. The Academy students freed the two heroes, and along with them they decided to free Dane from the blade's control. With the help of Magic artifacts crafted from the same material as the Ebony Blade, the Academy students were able to weaken Dane, and defeat him. After his defeat, Dane who wasn't aware of all the bad he had done while controlled by the blade, decided to redeem himself, he joined the Academy to help protect the world. As with Captain Britain, and Otherworld, Odin tasked Dane with the protection of the Weirdworld realm, telling him he should go there, create a kingdom, and become it's King. Dane then founded the Euroforce outside of the Academy, with the intent of protecting those who can't protect themselves. Upon being inquired by Odin on why he hasn't yet gone to Weirdworld, Dane told him, he felt his current duty lied with the Academy, so for the time being he would stay with them, instead of going to Weirdworld. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Dane Whitman of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those the same as Dane Whitman of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Ebony Blade | Notes = * Among those sworn to help him protect Weirdworld are Captain America, Loki, Quake, Wasp, and Winter Soldier. | Trivia = * Ares' nick name for Dane was Half-Knight. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Whitman Family Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Insanity Category:Physicists Category:Leaders Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:2016 Character Debuts